People spend hours at a time with their electronic devices—computers, telephones, music players, and the like. People may prefer devices that are intuitive to use and whose interactions best meet their expectations regarding how machines should work. They interact with electronics through inputs and outputs from the devices, where the outputs generally are provided audibly and/or on a flat graphical display screen, and the inputs may occur via touch screens, joysticks, mice, 4-directional keypads (DPads), and other such input mechanisms.
Various mechanisms can be used to customize a mobile device, such as a smartphone, for a particular user or a particular situation. For example, a user may select a wallpaper to be displayed as a background for his or her telephone. Similarly, a user can select a theme that affects the look of icons on the device, colors for objects displayed on the device, and sounds that are played by the device upon the occurrence of certain events.